High Sky Canyon
Skyover Fields/High Sky Canyon '''is the 5th stage of Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and its Redone version. This level is the final level is the 1st overworld and is located on the highest point of all games in a small building. In the '''Original and SR1 ST '''Mario must climb to the highest part of the hill (past the giant mushroom, not across it). In the '''Redone '''version, Mario must wall kick up a part of the level directly on top of the grassy stairs. High Sky Canyon is a floating fortress way up in the sky. It is made up of a small floating islands with some bigger masses as well. Lakitus are everywhere in this level, as well as Fly Guys and Chuckyas. At the very top is a small castle. Mario must utilize long jumps and timed blocks to survive the climb. The differences between the versions are vastly different. In the '''Original '''the islands are very small and Mario must perform jumps over death to get to each one. In the '''Redone '''most of the smaller islands are combined, making it easier to navigate. In addition, the Redone version also adds a Checkpoint, in which Mario starts farther up the level after he completes a certain star. In '''SR1 ST '''warp pipe was added from start in later missions. The Original is much harder due to the sheer amount of difficult jumps Mario has to make compared to the original. Also note that when Mario gets a star (does not apply when dying) in the '''Original '''it will put him on a slope, so immediately jump or you will have to re-climb the overworld. This was put him on the floor (only vertical movement), if Mario gets a star in '''SR1 ST. Levels Star 1: The Castle in the Sky (SR1/SR1 ST) / A Castle in Heaven (Redone) Mario must jump across the floating islands to reach the castle at the very top. The paths are quite different due to the layout of the islands. In the Original the islands are very small and must be triple jumped and and long jumped across. In Redone '''they are bigger so much less jumping is involved. Keep following the islands until you reach a Purple "!" switch which spawns blocks on the far wall that leads upwards. At the top, keep following the path past the houses and thin path. Cross the broken bridge and run up the upwards sloped bridge to reach the castle. The star is at the very top of it, which can be reached by wall kicking to the side wall, then running around the back and jumping over the low wall. '''Star 2: The LOL-* Returns (SR1/SR1 ST) / There is the LOL-* (Redone) Mario must go to a side island and climb colored blocks which spell out LOL. Get to the first pain island with the castle arch and jump through it to the island on the other side (there is a switch that spawns blocks on the other side in the Redone '''version, also, Mario must use a wall kick on the floating wall to reach the area above, while the Original can just side flip off the wall to grab the top). Jump across the jagged landscape to the giant red platform, which is the bottom of the first L. In the '''Redone '''version there is a pipe to reach higher up the letters, while the '''Original and SR1 ST '''has to perform wall kick to reach climb a path of boxes. From here, do more wall kicks to reach the top of the L and follow the path of boxes to reach the star on top of the O. '''Star 3: A Very Small Way (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 4: On a Small Path (Redone) Mario must cross a narrow path high up in the fortress. Go pass the timed block switch that spawns the blocks Mario must long jump to and look for the start of a thin path (right before the first set of stone stairs). Cross this path carefully to reach the star at the other end. There is no wind or enemies to push Mario off. Star 4: The Secret Hideout (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 5: A Secret Royal Hideout (Redone) Mario must find a secret tunnel. This tunnel is located behind the castle, on a ledge over the sky (near where the bob-ombs are located). Dropping down into this tunnel revels a small path of rocks over a pit of quicksand. Mario can carefully jump to each rock...or just long jump to the star which is recommended due to the terrible camera in closed spaces. In SR1 ST, Secret Tunnel was blocked. Star 5: A Orange Coin Journey (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 3: 8 Things to go (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 colored coins (6 in SR1 ST) scattered throughout the sky. Due to the mass edition of land in the Redone version, the locations of the coins are drastically different. The Locations are as follows: # Behind the tower at the start # Behind the house next to the giant LOL # Under or behind the arch after the time block path (SR1/SR1 ST) / 'Behind the arch leading to the LOL area ('Redone) # Behind the house after the 2nd timed blocks # Under the broken bridge before the castle (SR1/SR1 ST) / Behind the arch near the checkpoint (Redone) # Under the slope bridge leading to the castle # On the left side of the castle wall (SR1/SR1 ST) / On a pillar leading to the second switch (this is before the last coin) (Redone) # On the right side of the castle wall (SR1/SR1 ST) / Behind the castle (Redone) When Mario collects all 8 (6 in SR1 ST), the star appears in front of the castle Star 6: Switchin' Block Time (SR1) / And a Switch Shows a Bridge (Redone) '''Only can be gotten on this mission! '''Mario must use a timed block bridge to reach a star on a faraway island. In this mission only the 2nd timed switch block will now spawn blocks behind him towards a lone platform in the middle of the sky. Cross the bridge with long jumps to get the star. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Lakitu * Chuckya Trivia For star 2, LOL means Laugh out Loud, which literally is someone laughing due to something funny or due to them tricking someone. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Fortress Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Pokemon Category:Location